Slot machines and similar video or video poker machines are very popular among gamblers. Play of both games has the drawback that upon losing several games in a row, players often lose their interest to continue to play.
Slot machines typically have 3, 4 or more reels, with a number of different indicia located on each reel. Upon activation of the machine by a player placing a bet, the reels spin for some time, and then stop. If the reels stop in a position where the indicia displayed on the reels form a predetermined winning combination, the player is a winner and receives a payout. If the reels stop in a position in which the indicia form a losing combination, the player loses his bet.
Similar machines utilize video screen technology in the place of spinning reels, but involve essentially the same game of chance.
Another popular game of chance is "video poker." In this game, a player bets that he or she will be able to create a predetermined hand from a number of dealt cards, the cards illustrated on video screen displays.
A player places a bet, such as by inserting a coin or playing a credit to start the game. The machine then "deals" five cards to the player, displaying them on a video screen. The player elects whether to keep any or all of the cards, and then instructs the machine to replace any discarded cards. If the resulting five cards form a predetermined winning hand, such as "three-of-a-kind," then the player is a winner and is paid a winning amount. If the player does not receive a predetermined winning hand, the player is a loser and his bet is retained by the machine.
All of these games suffer from a serious drawback. First, from the player's prospective, if he loses several consecutive hands or plays, the game is not fun and is disappointing. From the casino standpoint, this player, who may believe he is having a streak of "bad luck" having not received a predetermined winning combination or hand for several plays, is likely to quit playing. This causes the casino to lose a betting patron.
There exists a need for a game in which players are rewarded for both winning and losing play.